


Liar, Liar

by Moira_Darling



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: 1x11, Adam-Centric, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_Darling/pseuds/Moira_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When has Adam lied? (up to 1x11)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar, Liar

I have not lied.

Everything I have spoken with him about, or led him to believe has been true – what have I done to cause such mistrust? What have I said that has been interpreted as untruths?

When I first called, I only wished to express my joy at no longer being alone – of having met someone who could understand all of me. He assumed, incorrectly, that I had orchestrated the event – but even though it was insulting, I can understand his reaction.

And my letters, my gifts? What of them frightens him so? Even had I, perhaps, used Savage's trick box, or had their been anthrax or another vehicle of death, 'twould not have affected him long. Why would he not be glad to have another picture of Abigail, to be reminded of the light she brought into his life?

Why are m packages deemed suspicious, or my condolences shallow? I have died in much the same ways – I _know_ how painful it must have been.

And to lend my help on a case, perhaps to save another's life, is that not something to be lauded? If another had found the dahlia, would they not have been commended? If not in the moment, perhaps in the aftermath?

Yes, I did kill him – but far more mercifully than the other had done. The other had left him to suffocate and bleed out in the dark on a street, and had heartlessly finished shattering the helpless man's back – all I did was ease his passing. All I did was save him from having to explain his condition to her before he was ready.

I mislead him about my life experience when he came to see me as a patient – but he does the same. I helped them with their case – albeit knowing their's was the wrong man in regards to the calls – at his request, and hindered them in no way.

What then has inspired such dread and mistrust of me?

Perhaps I am cynical; perhaps I am cold and heartless – perhaps I am even insane as he accused! But what may one expect after so long alone, after so many betrayals and so much pain? That I want to teach him, to ease his lessons from our condition, to make his path smoother than my own, should at least be accepted politely.

Indeed, I said killing is a way of life – and it is. Without death to fear and to haunt you, you would have no impetus for living.

_I have not lied._

**Author's Note:**

> I said that I would never do this, but of course my mind decided that I should... Anyway, this is a question that raised it's head as I was reading the episode scripts. And, Savage was a villain in Conan Doyle's story The Dying Detective where Holmes was sent a package with a poisoned spring inside meant to kill him. Thank you for reading! Have fun with the series, and God bless!


End file.
